Inuyasha meets Urd and Belldandy:Part 1
by babepunk12
Summary: ok, this is a crossover between inuyasha and oh my goddess. were inuyasha meets belldandy and urd. it is funny ,plz review it 4 me. thanx u!
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between Inuyasha and Oh! my gooddess. cause Inuyasha meets Belldandy and her sister my fave one Urd. hope u like it if u did plz review it for me . plz thanx u !

Ch 1:Inuyasha meets Belldandy and Urd :part 1

'' Inuyasha !'' said his best friend Morisato Keiichi who was running down the halls of Tokyo High School . '' There you are ''. Keiichi said walking up to Inuyasha who was talking to Megumi.(a/n: megumi is keiichi 's sister,if u didn't know). '' You are the prettiest girl in this whole school ''.Inuyasha told her,she turned bright red in the face.

'' Hellooo! '' Keiichi said waving his arms in the air tring to get their attention. They turned to him and told him at the same time '' hi keiichi ''. Keiichi just sweat dropped,pulled at Inuyasha arm saying '' come on , we are going to be late for gym class !''. Megumi twirled around and walk away down the hall. Inuyasha came back to her but she wasn't there '' thanks to you I just last my change at asking Megumi out". he said whining to Keiichi.(a/n: inuyasha has a big crash on megumi).

'' Sorry !'' He said pulling a whining Inuyasha down the hall to gym class.When they came through the door Mr Chain spotted them,said '' Tasiho and Morisato your late.After class do 20 laps around the gym.Now go get dress ''.They hurried to the locker room and change,came back lining up with the rest of the class.'' On the floor now and give me 20 pushups!'' Mr Chain said,the class moeaned.

After class the boys did their laps around the gym and hit the showers after word.

'' I would like to thank you , Inuyasha '' . Keiichi told him putting his shirt on.

'' For what ?'' Inuyasha turned to him with a confused expression on his face.

'' You and my sister made me late for gym.I hate doing 20 laps ''. he said again just staring at Inuyasha with a mad look on his face.

Inuyasha tied his shoes and stood up,balling his firts up saying '' well ,Megumi is so cute. I couldn't handed myself and your welcome ''.  
Keiichi had to smile at that, they both laughed together.

( ok with belldandy and urd now)

''O k! watch this bell ''.Urd said using her power to pick a rose up and some petals.The petals moved and twirled around the rose.

'' WOW! '' Belldandy said clapping her hands happly and cheerfully. Just then Keiichi and Inuyasha walked through the door.'' I am home!'' He announed out loud.They came into the living room. '' Keiichi!'' Bell said running up to him and give him a big hug almost knocking him over. '' Bell meet my good friend Inuyasha ''. he told her and she turned to Inuyasha saying '' nice to meet you Inuyasaha''.

'' You to Belldandy '' Inuyasha said bowing to her.

Urd looked up at Inuyasha,said '' he brought the mutt home with him ''. Inuyasha just narrowed his golden eyes at her and came back with a remark.''Well, look who it is the old physio woman''.

Urd stood up, looked at him '' I am not a physio,you fleabag ! ''balling her firts up.

'' I am not a fleabag !'' he screamed at her.

Urd just laughed at him and started chanting .

'' FLEABAG!''

'' FLEABAG!''

'' FLEABAG!''

'' FLEABAG!''

''STOP IT!'' he told her.

''NO!'' she told him back

So Inuyasha did the same.

'' PHYSIO!''

'' PHYSIO!''

'' PHYSIO!''

'' PHYSIO!''

''You better stop it! '' Urd said pointing her finger at him. '' why should I ?''. he shot back at her.

'' That is a enough out of both of you!'' Belldandy said to them and they just look at her. Keiichi laugh at them.

So did u like it i know it was long but i will make the other chs short for u guys. plz review it 4 me plz . thank u see u later. babepunk12.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey did u guys like ch1,here is ch 2 .plz review it 4 me plz thanx u bye

There was a painted vase with white roses on a wooden table by the couch. Urd used her powers and picked it up and poured it all over poor Inuyasha's head.( sorry urd did that to u inuyasha, plz 4giveher plz but that was so funny. hey cheer up ok )Keiichi was laughing so hard he fell to the floor laughing with tears coming from his eyes.Bell just stared at him then at Urd.

'' Urd! '' Belldandy cried trying to help Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there little droplets fell from his bangs and he parted his hair in the front and glared at Urd. Flames was in his eyes burning bright red.

'' Oh! my bad,did I do that?'' Urd smirked and walked away to her lab in her room.Keiichi was still laughing so hard he laugh his butt off to his room down the hall.He slammed the door shut still laughing,

Belldandy just stood there looking at the mess Urd made on the floor and at Inuyasha. '' What am I going to do with him?'' she thought pacing the floor back and forth.Inuyasha was silnece for a moment then he broke the guietness between them.

'' I am sorry I made a mess of your floor I will help u clean it up right a away " he said picking up the vase off the floor. Belldandy just stared at him then told him '' it is ok ''.His shirt was cling to his chest and his hair was still wet and mess up real bad.( hey they shouldn't have to clean up it was urd who made the mess she should have to clean it up right)

Inuyasha ball his fists up into balls,he said to her '' I am going to get Urd back for this, I promise you that ''.

(With Urd)

'' That was so funny! '' Urd said sipping on her tea. She was working on some importment papers that she put on her desk.Urd put her cup of tea on the table and turned her back from it. Her tea begin to swirl and twirl cause something was coming out of her tea.The thing was sitting on the table it said '' Hello Urd!''

Urd said '' oh! hi skuld '' she dropped what she was doing turning real slowly to her little guest that was sitting on the table. '' SKULD! '' Urd screamed.

hey i am sorry it is so shorti didn't up date but here is ch 2 . done ready for u 2 read and review. ch 3 will be up some time i get 2 it ok bye


End file.
